Epidemiologic studies and randomized trials have shown that long-term use of nonsteroidal anti-inflammatory drugs (NSAIDs), including aspirin is associated with a reduced risk of colorectal cancer and adenoma recurrence. However, long-term use of either enteric-coated or buffered aspirin at low doses of from 75 to 325 mg has been linked to an increased risk of upper and lower gastrointestinal complications (i.e. duodenal and gastric ulcers and gastrointestinal bleeding).